Noche de brujas
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: One-shot conmemorando la noche de Halloween.


_Qué hubo? Vi una imagen sobre K-On! muy interesante que realmente me hizo el día y se me ocurrió una pequeña idea. También me basé en la primera estrofa de una canción. Si desean conocer la canción, vean mi otro fic; pero está rated M._

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban practicando para variar, pero Azusa no podía concentrarse mientras Yui trataba de inventar un nuevo acorde.<p>

—Te digo Azu-Nyan! Algún día todos sabrán que yo inventé los acordes X y Y.

—Que eso no es posible! —gritaba la irritada la más joven.

Mio también estaba exasperada.

—Estás con eso desde el día que tuve que darte clases. Déjalo Yui, ya te dije que es imposible.

—Demo Mio-chan, hoy tengo el presentimiento que sí lo lograré!

—Daijobu, Mio. Igual se va a cansar después de un rato —dijo Ritsu tomando té.

—Hái, tú tranquila Mio-chan —trató de consolarla Mugi mientras le ofrecía una taza a ella.

—Bueno; tienen razón —dijo la ojigris aceptando el té.

Azusa suspiró y sea unió a las otras, dejando a Yui luchando con la guitarra. Ya llevaban un buen rato, cuando Yui gritó de alegría.

—SUGOI! MINNA, LO HICE! LO HICE!

—Imposible —gritaron las demás levantándose sorprendidas.

Yui les mostró su acorde muy contenta.

—Bueno; lo lograste. Nunca he visto ese acorde en mi vida —dijo Azusa con una gotita en la cabeza. —Suerte añadiéndolo a una canción.

—Mio-chan! Onegai! —gritó la castaña sacudiendo a la pelinegra.

—Tranquilízate por Dios!

Las demás observaban la escena divertidas.

—De acuerdo, lo incluiré. Sólo déjame verlo una vez más.

Yui repitió su acorde, pero entonces las cosas raras comenzaron a pasar. Pronto, todo se había oscurecido y las luces del salón del club comenzaron a parpadear. Ton-chan nadaba en círculos muy inquieta.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste, Yui-senpai?

—NADA! NADA!

—¿Cómo nada? —resonó una voz de ultratumba — Me haz despertado, eso es lo que has hecho.

Una neblina misteriosa se colaba bajo la puerta del salón y poco a poco tomaba la forma de una chica que vestía el uniforme del colegio.

—Tanto tiempo! Tadaima!

—Okaeri —gritó Yui contenta.

_"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la situación?"_ pensaban las demás.

—Oh! Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Kizuna, soy graduanda de la primera generación de la Escuela Sakurakao y fui presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Morí hace como veinte años y ahora soy un poltergeist.

Mio estaba completamente congelada por el miedo. Las demás habían superado su miedo al escuchar el tono alegre y despreocupado de Kizuna y ahora la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo te desperté?

—Tocaste un acorde mágico. Si tocas tres veces seguidas el acorde que tocaste, convocas al fantasma más cercano; y esa soy yo. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Yui-chan.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Yui alegremente.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Me sé el nombre de todas las alumnas del colegio. Al fin y al cabo, yo vivo aquí desde mi muerte. Jajajajajaja! Eso sonó tonto! ¿Alguna duda, Ricchan?

—Iie…

—Bueno; me convocaron justo a tiempo. Verán, cada año la noche de Halloween, los poltergeist hacemos una competencia para ver quién hace más travesuras en el mundo de los vivos y al ganador le regalan su propia casa para espantar. Si me ayudan, voy a concederles cualquier deseo. Sólo cosas materiales, soy un poltergeist, no un demonio.

—¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Ritsu con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos.

—Fácil! Voy a convertirlas en monstruos durante la noche de Halloween y ustedes tienen que sembrar el caos en su ciudad. Elijan un monstruo por favor!

—Hái, hái! Yo quiero ser una bruja! —dijo Yui entusiasmada.

—Y yo quiero ser una calabaza encantada —dijo Mugi ilusionada.

—Pido un fantasma! —dijo Ritsu.

—Matte! —gritó Mio recuperándose. —¿Por qué confían en esa cosa? Es una trampa!

—Estoy con Mio-senpai. Esto no me gusta nada.

—Niñas, ustedes dos son candidatas a poltergeist cuando se mueran —sonrió Kizuna mientras chasqueaba los dedos y aparecía un viejo anuario. —Ésta soy yo —dijo señalando la foto de una chica muy seria que tenía una mirada de que nunca se divertía —la gente se convierte en poltergeist cuando viven una vida llena de limitaciones y no saben divertirse. Nuestra penitencia es divertirnos todo lo que no nos divertimos en vida.

Las pelinegras se miraron y luego compararon la fotografía con la chica que tenían enfrente.

—Dame un disfraz de vampiro —dijo Mio derrotada.

—Yo… una nekomata —suspiró Azusa.

Kizuna ensanchó su sonrisa y se elevó en el aire haciendo aparecer los disfraces en las manos de cada una.

—Pónganselos mañana cuando se oculte el sol. Daijobu, el encantamiento se acaba a la media noche.

La poltergeist desapareció en una nube de humo y polvo brillante y todo volvió a la normalidad. Las chicas miraron sus disfraces comprobando que no era un sueño. Esa noche, Mio no pudo dormir. Estaba dando vueltas pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, pero también pensaba que no quería convertirse en un fantasma medio loco al igual que Kizuna. A Azusa le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella no estaba tan preocupada como Mio. Sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era actuar como Yui. El día se les pasó volando a Mio y a Azusa, pero se había hecho muy lento para Mugi, Ritsu y Yui. A ellas si les hacía ilusión ser monstruos por toda una noche. En la tarde, todas se fueron a la casa de Yui para empezar su noche de terror.

—Onee-chan, Jun-chan y yo nos vamos a pedir dulces. ¿Vienen?

—Arigato Ui, pero esta noche tenemos algo más interesante que hacer. Vayan y diviértanse mucho.

Eso le sorprendió a Ui, naturalmente su hermana no perdía la oportunidad de llenarse de dulces. Pero al ver que sus amigas del club estaban con ella, se imaginó que Mugi había traído unos dulces especiales y no le dio más importancia. Finalmente, se hizo de noche.

—Yosh! Minna, a ponerse los disfraces mágicos de Kizuna-chan!

—HÁI!

—….hai…

Las chicas se pusieron los disfraces, pero nada pasó.

—Bueno; parece que Kizuna-san sólo se reía de nosotras —suspiró Mio aliviada

—Mejor vámonos y a lo mejor alcanzamos a Ui-chan, nya.

—¿Azu-nyan? —todas voltearon a ver a Azusa.

—¿Dije algo malo, nya? ¿Are, nya? ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY MAULLANDO, nya?

—Sugoi. Yui, haz algo!

—Hái —chispas de colores salieron de la varita de Yui.

No podían creerlo. Mio se llevó una mano a su boca y tocó. Tenía colmillos.

—Wow, Mio. Ahora entrarás en las casas de la gente, buscarás sabrosos cuellos y clavarás tus colmillos hasta beber hasta la última gota de su sangre… y…

—BAKA —gritó la pelinegra tratando de golpear a Ritsu, pero su golpe la atravesó.

—Uuuuuuuhh… Mioooooo… entraré en tu casa y en la noche te diré secretos de la tumba….

Mio la hubiera golpeado, pero hubiera sido inútil. Mugi tocó el suelo y de sus dedos, salieron varias enredaderas de las cuales nacían calabazas con las más horribles muecas, que comenzaron a saltar hacia la calle. A Mugi se el iluminaron los ojos de la emoción.

—MINNA, VÁMONOS A ESPANTAR!

—OI!

Las dos castañas y la rubia salieron corriendo muy emocionadas. Ritsu levantó el vuelo y Yui hizo aparecer una escoba y se montó en ella. Mio y Azusa decidieron probar suerte. Mio se transformó en murciélago y voló junto a sus amigas. Azusa probó sus reflejos felinos y trepó al techo de la casa. Una vez arriba, fue saltando de techo en techo.

—Odio admitirlo, pero me estoy divirtiendo como nunca.

Mugi volvió a tocar el suelo, haciendo aparecer varias enredaderas, las que le servían como transporte.

Sawa-chan se dirigía hacia una fiesta de disfraces con sus amigas de Death Devil, cuando pronto sintió que su sombrero de bruja comenzaba a temblar. Extrañada tomó su sombrero y lo revisó.

—¿Sawako?

—Nada, es que creí por un minuto que había algo en mi sombrero.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—Así es Sawa-chan. No era algo, era alquien —dijo Ritsu apareciendo de pronto del sombrero de la sensei.

—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

—RITSU! —Gritó un pequeño murciélago que volaba entre Sawako y una amiga. De pronto Mio retomó la forma humana —No te portes así.

—Pero Mio, se supone que tenemos que asustar a la gente. ¿Para qué si no tenemos estos poderes? Además la sensei nos asusta siempre. Es hora de devolverle el favor.

Ritsu se fue volando hacia otra parte. Mio suspiró y se volvió a la sensei.

—Gomen ne, trataré de controlarla.

Dicho esto volvió a la forma de murciélago y fue tras su amiga. Por su parte, toda la banda Death Devil estaba paralizada del miedo.

—Nodoka-san!

—Ui! ¿No está Yui contigo?

—Iie. Dijo que tenía algo interesante que hacer con su club, así que estoy sólo con Jun-chan.

—Eso es raro, ¿no? Yui nunca desperdicia la oportunidad de comer dulces hasta hartarse —dijo Nodoka riendo.

—Uuuui! Nodoka- chan! Jun-chan!

Las tres volvieron hacia arriba. Yui las saludaba desde su escoba.

—¿Y… Yui?

—Hái, hái. ¿No es genial? Seré una bruja durante toda la noche!

—¿Cuál es el truco´—preguntó Jun —¿Cables?

—Ningún truco —respondió Yui haciendo un puchero. —Mitte!

La bruja Yui hizo un movimiento con su varita y varios esqueletos de plástico que adornaban una casa cobraron vida y comenzaron a bailar. Uno de tamaño natural tomó a Nodoka por su pareja de baile y demostró tener una gran habilidad para el vals.

—YUII! BASTA! —gritó la chica de gafas rojas espantada.

—Haí —dijo Yui con dulzura moviendo de nuevo su varita y volviéndolo todo a la normalidad.

—Casi me da un infarto. Con su permiso, me voy a mi casa —dijo Nodoka y se fue aparentando normalidad, pero todavía temblando.

—Onee-chan, te ves genial de bruja.

—Ehehehehehe… —halágame más.

Jun observaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Entonces se fijó en el tejado de una de las casas. Azusa saltó con gran agilidad y se puso frente a ellas.

—Konbawa, nya.

—Azusa… ¿tú también?

—Eto… digamos que es una especie de maldición del club, nya.

—Hái! Una fantasma muy simpática nos dio poderes de monstruo a todas las del club. ¿No es genial?

—No es justo! No es justo! —dijo Jun haciendo un puchero —ustedes siempre se divierten!

Entonces notó la extraña mirada de Azusa. Tardó un minuto en caer en la cuenta que estaba vestida de ratón.

—Azusa…. NO! —Y salió huyendo.

—Nya! —hizo Azusa y fue tras su amiga dando saltitos felinos.

—Espera Azu-nyan! —gritó Yui montándose en su escoba.

Ui se quedó sola sonriendo divertida.

—Diviértanse mucho!

Unas calles más adelante, varios muchachos se dirigían a una fiesta, cuando varias enredaderas los sujetaron de los tobillos y los elevaron en el aire dándoles una pose muy cómica. Algunos forcejeaban, pero la mayoría estaban demasiado asustados como para moverse. Finalmente las enredaderas los dejaban en el suelo con gentileza, pero el susto era enorme. Mugi se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Al fin podía sorprender a la gente como quiso hacerlo aquella vez en el salón del club. Y por sus caras, sabía que la sorpresa era muy grande.

Nodoka seguía tratando de recuperar la calma cuando se encontró con la sensei; y supo que ella también se había encontrado con algún miembro del club de música ligera.

—Sensei, ¿también se encontró con Yui?

—Manabe san… Iie. Con Akiyama-san y Tainaka-san.

Nodoka iba a decir algo, pero Jun pasó corriendo junto a ella a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de Azusa, que seguía saltando de tejado en tejado. Al final saltó frente a ella cortándole el paso.

—AZUSA! —gritó Jun quitándose las orejas del disfraz.

—¿Jun-chan, nya? Gomen ne, nya! No pude controlarme, nya.

—Al menos Azusa-chan se ve linda —dijo Sawa-chan tratando de sonreír ante tan extraña situación.

—Azu-Nyan!

—Yui-senpai!

Yui saltó de su escoba y se colocó junto a Azusa.

—Sawa-chan! Tuvimos la misma idea! Sugoi!

—Konbawa, Yui-chan. Disculpa que no me quede a charlar, pero este nivel de rareza me supera hasta a mí y… mejor me voy a mi casa.

—Matta ne!

—Aquí están todas —saludó Ritsu aterrizando junto a Yui. —Jajajajajaja! Debieron ver la cara de Sawa-chan cuando salí de su sombrero! Eso le enseñará a no salir de la nada.

—¿Dónde está Mio-senpai?

—Por allá —señaló Ritsu. —Está peleando con las enredaderas de Mugi. A mí no me atrapó porque soy un fantasma.

La pobre Mio estaba en forma de murciélago tratando de evitar las enredaderas de Mugi, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo como nunca.

—Como les decía, mejor me voy a mi casa.

—Matte, Nodoka-chan. ¿Nos tomas una foto antes de irte?

Nodoka iba a decirle algo, pero no podía resistir a la mirada de súplica de Yui, por lo que tomó la foto y se despidió de nuevo. "Estoy soñando" pensaba.

—¿Y ahora?

—Hay una fiesta por aquí cerca —dijo Mugi. —Vayamos a animarla.

—OI!

Mio y Azusa sonrieron. Les tomó tiempo, pero realmente estaban disfrutando de la experiencia de la noche. Así que fueron a la fiesta y en definitiva se puso más "animada". Yui le dio vida a los adornos y luego atacó la mesa de bocadillos. Mugi lo transformó todo en un campo de calabazas y sus pequeñas calabazas monstruo se divertían persiguiendo a los invitados. Ritsu se hizo invisible para observar mejor el espectáculo y sus carcajadas como de ultratumba resonaron por todo el salón; Mio se hubiera asustado, pero reconocía la voz de Ritsu. Además, la ojigris estaba ocupada como murciélago posándose en el hombro de los invitados y les cantaba pedazos de sus canciones; lo cual no era muy aterrador, pero que un murciélago parlante se las cantara era simplemente demasiado para los nervios de la pobre gente. Azusa no era muy aterradora, pero se divertía saltando de un lado a otro con su agilidad felina.

Finalmente sonó una pequeña alarma del celular de Ritsu.

—Minna, son las 11:30. Vámonos antes que se acabe el hechizo.

Las chicas asintieron y se fueron a casa de Yui, que era la más cercana. Cuando sonaron las doce, se quitaron sus disfraces y todo volvió a la normalidad… o casi. En ese instante las luces parpadearon y Kizuna volvió a aparecer ante ellos.

—Arigato! Me han hecho ganar la casa!

—No hay problema. En cuanto a nuestro deseo…

—Hái, hái. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Recuerden que sólo pueden pedirme cosas materiales.

—Yo quiero una batería nueva, la más moderna que encuentres.

Kizuna chasqueó los dedos.

—Está en tu casa. Aquí tienes tus baquetas —le pasó dos hermosas baquetas que harían juego con su batería.

—Yo quiero un amplificador nuevo!

Kizuna volvió a chasquear los dedos y le dio a Azusa un hermoso amplificador de la mejor marca.

—Yo… lo mismo que Azusa.

Un chasqueo de dedos después, Mio tenía otro amplificador.

—A mí me gustaría un juego de té para doce personas traído directo desde Inglaterra.

Esta vez, la poltergeist hizo un pase con su mano, entregándole a Mugi su juego de té.

—Yo! Quiero una montaña de postres!

Todas rieron ante el pedido de Yui, pero se quedaron mudas una gran montaña de postres de todas partes del mundo apareció saturando la sala de las Hirasawa.

—Tienes suerte que todos estén empacados. Bueno, yo me voy a mi nuevo hogar. Y ustedes —se dirigió a las pelinegras. —Ojalá hayan aprendido a divertirse chicas. Es cierto que es divertido divertirse toda la eternidad, pero a veces es un trabajo muy cansado.

Azusa y Mio asintieron. Kizuna sonrió y desapareció en una nube de polvo brillante y neblina

—¿Y ahora?

—REFRIGERIO DE MEDIA NOCHE!

—¿Segura?

—Hái, no recogí ningún dulce en toda la noche. Además los dulces saben mejor si los compartes —respondió la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

Las demás rieron… y comenzaron su banquete de media noche.

FIN!

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero haberle arrancado una sonrisa a más de alguien. Sé que no tuvo mucha trama y solo me basé en chistes malos; pero igual uno escribe porque es entretenido.<p>

Feliz Halloween! (aunque en Guate no lo celebremos; y no sé si lo celebren en Japón). Les encargo algunos Reviews! (Valen también sacadas de madre)


End file.
